When applying filters to images in picture editor applications, it is often difficult for a user to discern the changes made to an image in the application of various filters and, as such, it is often difficult for the user to select the best filter or filters to effect desired image processing. In some cases, the user can revert back to the original picture but must try to retain a recollection of the image to determine whether a particular filter is desired. In other cases, “before” and “after” images can be placed side by side for viewing, but the changes in the image for a particular filter are applied to an entire image, making it difficult for the user to gain perspective on the changes made to an image through the application of filters, other than to form a generalized impression about previously applied filters.
It would be useful to provide a more intuitive, straightforward and user friendly approach for the application of image filters in picture editor applications.